I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by shortie990
Summary: i saw mommy kissing santa claus and other Christmas tales. Post-season 1.


Do not own Orange Is The New Black or any of the characters.

So early this month I uploaded a one-shot involving the thoughts of Red after the season finale. I thought I would finish it off by doing Piper's, Nicky's and Alex's thoughts too.

So here is the first one. It's of Piper.

* * *

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

_I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night_

Christmas music was playing softly from the radio in the CO bubble. It drifted out of the door and into the Ghetto.

Everyone at Litchfield seemed to be in the festive mood. Inmates were all talking and buzzing about the upcoming Christmas pageant later on that night. Despite it being Christmas Eve and away from their families, the mood for the most part was upbeat.

However, as much as she tried, Piper Chapman could not get into the holiday spirits like her fellow inmates.

This was a Christmas she was not looking forward too.

For one, she was alone. Not only was she miles away from her family who would all be gathered at her parent's home in Connecticut. But Larry wasn't her fiancé anymore. And she didn't have Alex to turn too.

She had no one.

Her heart was breaking as she lay there on her bunk, listening to the song playing out on the radio. She had fucked up big time, she thought to herself. Not only had she screwed things up with Larry but had lost Alex in the process. She didn't know what she was more upset about, losing Larry or losing Alex.

She loved them both. _  
_

She had thought she was doing the right thing by choosing Larry. He had been her fiancé and the man of her dreams for years. He could give her what she needed, what she wanted. A stable life. The colonial house with the white picket fence. The three kids and a dog. It's what she had wanted.

Or thought what she wanted before Litchfield.

But since being here, she had realized her truth self. She wasn't the girl that Larry thought she was.

It also didn't help that Alex had come back into her life. Being around her, not only brought back all those old feelings for the raven haired woman. But had also brought back something in Piper she hadn't realized she had been covering up all those years. She felt like old herself again.

She didn't have to pretend or act in a certain way around Alex. Alex understood her in away that Larry just didn't. Larry was safe. He was a home body. Where Alex, shared Piper's sense of adventure and that need to go out and explore the world.

Plus, she could understand what Piper was going through in Litchfield because she was going through it too.

That just deepened their connection.

But then Piper had gone and screwed it up like always.

_She didn't see me down the stairs to have a peek  
She thought that I was tucked up in my Bedroom fast asleep_

Piper had chosen good old stable Larry over Alex. After she had heard the truth of Alex naming her, all her hatred for the woman had resurfaced. She had believed Alex when she had said she hadn't named her. That it had been someone else. Piper had felt extremely stupid after this. She had thought she had jumped to conclusions instead of hearing Alex out.

Alex and her had then after this moment had began to build a friendship of sorts. But during her stint in SHU during Thanksgiving, Piper had realized something. That she loved Alex. And once she had gotten out of that hell whole, there was only one thing on her mind.

She hadn't wanted to pretend anymore. Pretend that she didn't love Alex. Didn't miss and cave her touch on her skin. The way those green eyes looked on at her with devotion and saw straight through her with every glance. She hadn't wanted to pretend anymore that she was happy with Larry.

Piper had wanted to feel alive again.

The way she had when she had been with Alex.

Piper had told herself though it was just one time. One moment of weakness as she pulled Alex into that chapel and tore her clothes off. However, the next morning, Piper found herself doing it again.

And then the next day, the same thing.

And on and on it went for a few weeks until today.

Piper had told herself that her and Alex were just being human. That it was just two people being human, together. Nothing more. However, they both knew that wasn't true.

It was always so much more with them.

Piper had never felt so happy then when she had heard Alex whisper those three little words to her. Her heart had fluttered with joy.

But then like everything in life, all good things came to an end.

Piper had found out that Alex had lied to her. It had been a reality call.

That what her and Alex were doing was just not about sex. That she was having a full fledged affair with the woman who had put her in the situation she was in now. Alex was the reason she was at Litchfield. She was the reason that Piper's life was in ruins.

Piper had never loved and hated someone more than she had at that moment as she stared Alex down in the kitchen. And after their talk of the future, Piper realized she just couldn't do this anymore. That she couldn't free fall through life with Alex and continue to drag Larry along in the process.

That she had needed to choose.

And she had chosen Larry.

Despite the protesting in her heart, Piper had chosen him. He was safe. He was the chose she was suppose to make.

Alex was fine for the moment but what about life outside of Litchfield?

In reality, it wouldn't work between them. Piper's sentence was not only shorter then Alex's but they both wanted different things. Piper wanted kids or at least she thought. All her friends were having them now. and her mother she knew wanted her to have one or two. It was what she was suppose to want. To marry a nice guy and settle down and have a family. It's what nice white ladies like her did, right?

But now, she wasn't sure.

She wasn't really sure about anything at the moment.

And now neither, Alex or Larry wanted her.

_Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white_

Her body began to shake with sobs as an image of Nicky and Alex flashed through her mind. Nicky's smug look of satisfaction plastered on her face as Piper had stumbled into the Suburbs. The intimate setting of the two of them seated on Alex's bunk burned into her brain.

She hated them.

She hated both Alex and Nicky. It had not been even been that long since Piper had told Alex that she was choosing Larry and she had already moved on.

Fuck them, she thought bitterly to herself through her tears.

Piper after hanging up the phone with Larry had felt so lost. She had needed someone to turn to for support. To talk too. That person was Alex. Alex would listen, she had thought. Listen to all her problems and maybe help her solve them.

However, Alex had turned her away. She had rejected her and coldly. In front of Nicky and the rest of the Subs.

The blonde had felt both humiliated and even more broken then before. Alex had never turned her away like that before. Piper had always been the one to leave. Never had she felt the cold shoulder of Alex Vause used on her before.

And it hurt.

It fucking hurt.

Piper continued to lay there, sobbing into her pillow for a few moments later. She knew she had to get passed this but she didn't know how too. For once, she didn't know what to do. She didn't have a solution.

She wanted something that was out of her reach.

Piper slowly then sat up and quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes as Taystee appeared. Piper could see the concern on her bunk mate's face as she took in the sight of her. However, she ignored this. She forced a smile on her face as she slowly rose to her feet and left. Not giving Taystee an explanation.

Piper didn't know where she was headed but she knew she needed to get away from everyone. Her feet lead the way out of the dorm room as her mind got lost in thought.

She was once again thinking about the mess of her life when she stopped dead in her tracks suddenly in the hallway. Her blue eyes widened in utter shock as the utility closet down the hallway opened and two figures emerged from it.

"Oh my god!" she whispered to herself as she continued to stand there, watching as officer O'Neill who was adorning a red Santa hat leaned forward and captured Officer Bell's lips into a kiss. Alex had told Piper weeks ago how O'Neill's boxers occasionally ended up amongst Bell's laundry. But seeing their suppose relationship in the flesh was something else all together.

A fit of giggles then suddenly came over Piper as she continued to stand there, spying on the two COs. She tried to stop herself but she found once she started she couldn't stop. She was laughing like an crazy person but she couldn't help herself. It was just too funny, she thought.

And she knew that a certain raven haired woman would be amused by it too.

O'Neill and Bell pulled immediately away from each other at hearing Piper's laughter and looked over at her.

"CHAPMAN!" yelled out Bell in anger at the blonde.

Piper froze at hearing her name. The laughter died from her lips as she smiled weakly at the two CO. She mumbled an apology before turning on her heel and fleeing in the opposite direction to the grounds.

_What a laugh it would have been  
If daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!

Happy Holidays!

Merry Christmas!

Julie


End file.
